


Ugly and Unusual Ones

by Isys Luna Skeeter (IsysSkeeter)



Series: one-shot [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen or Pre-Slash, Harry never asks Cho to the Yulë ball, Hogwarts Fourth Year, M/M, One Shot, Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, beauty is ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18008852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/Isys%20Luna%20Skeeter
Summary: Why is it that everyone falls for the most beautiful ones? They were usually the ugliest internally…





	Ugly and Unusual Ones

**Author's Note:**

> **Ugly and Unusual Ones**
> 
> * * *
> 
> **Summary:** Why is it that everyone falls for the most beautiful ones? They were usually the ugliest internally…
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
>  **Beta:** none
> 
>  **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Voldemort (implied)
> 
>  **Warnings:**  Writer isn't a Native English Speaker, One Shot, Gen or Pre-Slash, Harry never asks Cho to the Yulë ball, Hogwarts Fourth Year, beauty is ugly

**Ugly and Unusual Ones**

December 1994 

**_HJP's POV_ **

_Why is it that everyone falls for the most beautiful ones? They were usually the ugliest internally…_

Harry looked up form his parchment to the girls sneaking looks at him and huffed when they started giggling like… girls.

_Harry was one of the worst person to get a crush on. He had a backstage that left him so destroyed that all of them would hate him upon knowing._

Harry returned to his homework while the girls were reprimanded by Madam Pince.

_And the worst? He was supposed to invite someone to go with him to the Yulë ball…_

"Hello."

Harry looked up at the blonde 13-year-old girl sitting before him with strange glassed on her face.

"I'm Harry." He offered.

The youngest smiled.

"I know. I'm Luna Lovegood. Do you mind if I sit here? You look lonely."

Harry scoffed.

"So do you."

"Then it's perfect. We can be lonely together." Luna took a magazine from her bag and started reading it upside down.

_Okay…_

_Well…_

_Why not?_

"Are you going to the Yulë ball, Luna?"

"I'm in third-year. Too young."

"Want to go with me?"

Luna frowned and looked up at Harry.

"Are you sure?" Harry nodded. "I'll love to. I'll owl my Dad to have my dressrobe mailed in time."

Harry nodded and the girl stood calmly and hopped away.

_Oh well… that one was out of the bag._

**–UUO–**

March 1995 

_Luna ended up being the perfect choice. Between her fame as a crazy person, her dressrobe and her jewellery… she was exactly the opposite of someone would ask twice._

_Harry preferred it. Luna loved to talk and taught Harry a lot about the Wizardry World. More than Ron and Hermione together._

_Sure… in no time they were labelled in both school and newspaper as lovers…_

"Do you mind?" Luna looked back from her magazine. "That people ill speak of you because you hang around me?"

"They already ill speak of me." Luna argued. "Besides, it's like hanging with a friend."

"Luna, you are a friend."

"Oh… that's nice." Luna smiled back thankfully.

_Harry wondered if he was her first friend…_

**–UUO–**

May 1995

Harry woke to yet another nightmare.  _Something bad was going to happen at the third trial. He just knew it._

Harry left the Gryffindor Tower and went down into the Grounds to take some calming breath, only for Luna to join him.

"Nightmare again?"

"How do you always know?"

"I'm your friend."

Harry scoffed, only to start laughing and halfway started sobbing. Before he knew it he was in the ground on his knees with Luna holding him close as he cried into her front robe.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry."

"But he'll be back… and when he does he'll go after anyone I'm close to."

"And we'll be facing him together." Luna agreed. "You know… You Know Who is one of the ugliest person in the world or so they say."

Harry glanced up through foggy glasses confused.

"What brought that on?"

"Well… I was just thinking that you hate people who are gorgeous and prefer the ugly and unusual ones. He'd fit right in."

"Luna!" Harry gasped outraged and the blonde started laughing like mad. "Not funny! I mean… YEW! Did you even hear yourself? I prefer people by the interior than the outside! Voldemort killed my parents, his interior must be as ugly as his exterior!"

Luna grinned back mischievously as she whipped his glassed magically.

"But you are still pondering on it."

Harry gaped and before he knew it, he laughed.  _Bloody girl!_

**–UUO–**

Saturday, 24 June 1995 

Harry watched Voldemort leave the cauldron naked as the day he was born, before Wormtail started dressing him with a simple black robe  _and damn Luna! Why was he thinking of that now?_

**The End!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something that hit me a while ago when I was with hiatus. I thought that you'd like to read it.
> 
> There won't be continuation. It's finished.
> 
> ~Isys
> 
> * * *

**Author's Note:**

> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: [www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction](http://www.facebook.com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction)


End file.
